Aran
Summary One of the Six Legends, Aran was originally a simple warrior who sought to become the strongest fighter there was, mastering the polearm Maha in the process. However, when the threat of the Black Mage began looming over Maple World she joined the fight against him to preserve everything she worked for. Holding the line against countless numbers of the Black Mage's lackies, she was eventually frozen along with Mercedes and Phantom and kept in stasis for centuries. When she awoke, Aran found herself on the snow-covered island of Rien, having been resuscitated by the efforts of Lilin, a native and a historian. However, Aran's sealing was so severe that she lost all of her memories along with her power, forcing her to start from the ground up. She eventually regains enough of her power and identity to rejoin the fight against the Black Mage along with her friends and Freud's successor, Evan. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: Aran Origin: MapleStory Gender: Canonically, "Aran", but she has appeared as a female far more frequently in the most recent cutscenes and trailers Age: Several hundred years old chronologically, likely early to mid-twenties physically Classification: One of the Six Legends, Warrior, Mapler Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Master Polearm Wielder, Energy Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Summoning, Limited Durability Negation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Reflection, Absorption (Can recover health based on how frequently she hits her target(s)) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Has canonically faced several of the Black Mage Commanders in combat, is able to fight on par with her fellow Legends who fought the Black Mage, helped in the final standoff against Damien) Speed: Unknown (Can dodge lightning, meteor, and laser beam-based attacks) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can deftly wield Maha and lifts large monsters into the air with ease) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Tanked attacks from Black Mage Commanders like Damien) Stamina: High. (She held off the Black Mage's armies virtually single-handedly and only fell after the Black Mage used his sealing ice upon his defeat. She also never runs out of mana when played during the Heroes of Maple campaign as a testament to her stamina) Range: Extended melee range with Maha; several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Maha, a special sentient polearm who she can consult and can initiate some attacks independently in combat Intelligence: Aran is legendary for her prowess with a polearm, being the only one able to master Maha (who is known for temperamental and picky tendencies) and sweeping aside the Black Mage's endless armies for an extended period of time and can clash with the Black Mage Commanders, who have hundreds of years of combat experience, on even ground. She's somewhat playful at times, but is quite wise and serves as a mentor to Evan despite her lost memories Weaknesses: All of her abilities have cooldowns and mana costs (though it is highly likely that these are heavily exaggerated for gameplay purposes), she is not at her peak strength at the start of a fight and must constantly be on the offensive in order to build up her Combo Count to hit her peak. She may only use one of her Boost End moves per activation of Adrenaline Mode Notable Attacks/Techniques: Passive Abilities and Non-Offensive Skills *'Combo Ability:' Aran builds up a "Combo Count" as she battles, gradually increasing her attack power, defense, speed, and critical rate. In addition, she passively resists knockback and status effects such as mind manipulation, blinding, poison, and curses. **'Adrenaline Mode:' When she hits a combo count of 1500 she will enter Adrenaline Mode, vastly increasing the power, speed, and reach of her attacks for a brief period. In addition, she is able to use one of her extremely powerful Boost End moves during this time. *'Body Pressure:' Aran is able to reflect a large portion of the damage she takes from enemy attacks and deal it directly to the opponent, ignoring defenses and distance. *'Cleaving Strikes:' Aran is able to passively ignore a significant portion of her opponent's defenses and stacks with her other abilities. *'Drain:' Aran is able to restore her vitality by attacking foes, healing her every time she hits an opponent (most of her attacks hit multiple times). *'Might:' Aran is able to knock her foes away far more easily than most, allowing her to chain long combos in midair and push opponents into nearby hazards. This ability also passively raises her strength and defense. *'Maha's Blessing:' Aran calls upon Maha to raise the power of her and her allies. *'Snow Charge:' Aran charges her polearm with ice, slowing foes hit and dealing additional damage to foes who are already slowed. Main Attacking Skills *'Smash Swing:' Aran is able to unleash a powerful flurry of attacks thanks to her mastery of the polearm, so much so that she is able to continue attacking while on the move and even while in midair (upon which she is suspended in air) with no loss of effectiveness. In addition, Aran's other attacks will experience an increase in power and generate a phantom polearm with each attack to deal additional damage for a short time after completing a full Smash Swing combo. **'Final Blow:' Aran swings her polearm down to finish her foes with a powerful attack that ignores a portion of her opponent's durability. This attack also shoots out a wave of energy while in Adrenaline Mode. **'Beyonder:' An attack that can only be used after Final Blow, Aran calls upon Maha's full power to sweep away her foes with a variety of spiritual manifestations, dealing massive damage and ignoring a portion of her targets' defenses and is guaranteed to strike the opponent's vitals and weak spots. *'Smash Wave:' Shoots a wave of energy from her polearm that pierces multiple targets. The width of the projectile is increased while in Adrenaline Mode. *'Final Charge:' Aran dashes at her opponents with a spinning charge, damaging foes hit and stunning them. *'Final Toss:' Aran uses the hook of her polearm to toss foes into the air, leaving them vulnerable to additional attacks. *'Rolling Spin:' Aran spins with her polearm to damage all foes around her, stunning them. *'Judgment:' Aran drops a giant polearm that freezes opponents on contact. Those hit by the shockwave are sent flying instead. *'Gathering Hook:' Aran grabs fleeing and distant foes with energy waves emitted from the hook of her polearm, drawing them next to her and leaving them vulnerable. *'Boost End - Storm of Fear:' Aran rapidly swings her polearm in circles, creating a whirlwind that sucks in opponents and damages them repeatedly. *'Boost End - Hunter's Prey:' Aran focuses on a single target for up to five seconds, becoming invulnerable while charging up this attack. She then rushes her opponent to deal massive damage. The power of this skill is directly proportional to the amount of time she spends charging. Hyper Skills *'Adrenaline Charger:' Aran instantly enters Adrenaline Mode, ignoring her current combo count, drastically upping all of her parameters in addition to granting access to one of her devastating Boost End skills. However, she can only use this once every five minutes. *'Maha's Domain:' Aran summons Maha's giant manifestation from Rien, dealing massive damage on impact before temporarily terraforming the surrounding area into a realm of ice. This area rapidly restores the mana and health of Aran and her allies while dispelling every kind of negative status effect while damaging and slowing foes nearby. **'Install Maha:' After summoning Maha's giant manifestation from Rien, Aran can equip him to unleash her full power, raising her attack power even further and generating frigid storms whenever she swings him. *'Heroic Memories:' Aran recalls the oath she made with her friends to save Maple World, raising her damage output and breaking her normal limits, greatly increasing her potential output for a short time. *'Freud's Blessing:' Aran accesses the power Freud left for her and the other Heroes, gradually boosting her powers in several intervals: It first lowers all of the cooldowns on her abilities. It then boosting her resistance to involuntary movement like knockback effects. Afterward her strength, dexterity, intelligence, and luck are all enhanced with her overall damage output soon following. Finally, she is granted complete invulnerability for a short period of time, with the blessing expiring after this period. *'Brandish Maha:' Aran summons Maha's power into her current weapon to deliver a tremendously powerful downward strike that completely ignores invulnerability and attack reflection abilities. Note: This profiles covers the most recent version of Aran since her rework in the Korean branch of MapleStory. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MapleStory Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Spear Users Category:Summoners Category:Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Weather Users Category:Humans Category:Air Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:The Six Legends (MapleStory) Category:Tier 6